


A Little Chaos

by BrighteyedJill



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: Istredd has always been amazed by Yennefer's magical aptitude. But when a spell she's working on goes a bit awry, he finds himself on the receiving end of some unintended consequences.
Relationships: Istredd/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	A Little Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober No. 15 Into the Unknown/Science Gone Wrong. Because the world needs more Istredd. Thanks to hobbitdragon for beta-ing!

Istredd didn’t know what spell Yenna was playing with this evening. They often spent hours in companionable near-silence as they wrestled with the magical education of their respective schools, tucked away in the room in Tor Lara where they’d first met. Studying here with Yennefer had become Istredd’s preferred evening pastime, rather than sitting in the Ban Aard library, ignoring the chatter of his fellow students who didn’t think much of Istredd’s esoteric interests and his quiet demeanor. 

Yenna's mind was incredibly sharp, and her command of chaos deeply intuitive. Istredd had benefited many times from talking over some spell or another with her, her insights bringing him to realizations he wouldn't have found on his own. But today Yenna had been particularly quiet. She was muttering under her breath in Elder, and had been for some time. Istredd knew not to interrupt. If Yenna wanted his opinion, she would ask him for it. Still, as he stared unseeing at the pages of his book, he couldn’t help but wonder what she was working on.

Then Istredd began to feel a tingling sensation down his spine: like a tiny jolt of electricity, sharp but not unpleasant. A moment later, his whole body was suffused with warmth. He found it suddenly difficult to move, as if the room were filled with a warm, sticky substance. He managed to raise his head and look across from him, where Yenna sat with a large tome open before her. Her violet eyes were wide and bright, fixed on him. Her lips were slightly parted, and her breath rose and fell quickly in her chest. 

Istredd tried to say something, tried to ask what was happening. Had she intended this spell, or was it some unexpected side effect that might be harmful? But words melted on Istredd’s tongue, unable to form properly. Other concerns seemed more pressing. He had to reach her. 

Through the torpor that held him, Istredd forced his limbs into motion and crawled toward Yennefer. He had always found her alluring, but at the moment, she seemed irresistible. He needed her. And she seemed to need him as well. 

She surged towards him, and the two met with a fierce kiss, hands grasping at each other's clothes. Istredd couldn't help the small, high pitched noises that escaped him as he felt Yenna's hands on his body. Her every touch felt like a brand, but rather than burning him, the heat only stoked the arousal burning at his core. 

They'd touched before, kissed before. They had taken their time, in between arguments on the philosophy of chaos and assisting each other with their studies, to explore each other, each learning what the other liked. Yenna loved the power she had to make Istredd squirm and shout and come apart under her hands. Istredd loved the way he could show her pleasure, make her eyes light up and sneak past her wary exterior with the offerings of his love.

Their explorations to this point, while often passionate and enthusiastic, had never had this desperation in them. They tore at each other as if in a frenzy. Istredd dragged his doublet off as Yenna wriggled out of her dress. She shoved him back, knocking the air out of him when he hit the rough floor of the chamber. He didn't let that deter him from helping as she tried to wrestle his breeches off past his boots. At last, when Istredd was sufficiently bare for her purposes, Yennefer climbed astride him, and his hands came to her waist. 

They hadn’t done this particular thing often because there had been so much else to explore. Yenna and Istredd both enjoyed thoroughly investigating the possibilities of every act before moving on to the next. But Yenna didn’t hesitate to brace her hands on Istredd’s chest and take him inside her, leaving him gasping.

After that, things got blurry. The arousal burned under Istredd’s skin as he touched Yenna and she touched him. Her hands explored him, first her fingers gripping him, then delving inside of him as he writhed and moaned. Later, her mouth everywhere, their bodies moving together, and his hands on her in return became an all-consuming conflagration of feeling.

After a time he became aware, somewhere vaguely in the back of his mind, that the room in the tower was cold and drafty, that the rough stones of the floor were scraping his skin, and that his body felt wrung-out and exhausted. But those little discomforts faded to nothingness compared to the pleasure to be had in touching Yenna, and in her touching him. Still, something nagged at him. This wasn’t natural, wasn’t right.

“Yenna,” he managed to whisper.

She looked at him, cradled his face in her hands. Her eyes were so vibrant, so compelling.

 _Yenna_ , he thought at her, opening himself up to her in every way he knew how. _Yenna, we’ve got to stop._

Yennefer cocked her head to the side, her eyes narrowing as she stroked a hand over his cheek. 

_It’s magic._ Istredd concentrated on forming the word in his mind, even as his body moved beneath her, his labored breath rasping in the silence. _It’s not just us._

“It’s magic,” she whispered. She pushed forward to claim a kiss.

Istredd kissed her back. What else was there to do? He didn’t know how to stop this on his own, and if Yenna couldn’t, or wouldn’t, well, there could be worse ways to perish, he thought distantly. His hands roved over the warm skin of her back as he kissed her and kissed her. 

Then, with a small, impatient sound, she pulled back from him and whispered, “Ragamuffin.”

A draft whirled through the room, and Istredd collapsed back against the floor, panting. His entire body felt boneless, skin scraped raw in some intimate places and absolutely all of him limp and exhausted. Yenna sat astride his waist, holding herself up with trembling arms, looking hardly less fatigued. 

“Yenna.” Istredd pulled her down against his chest and they lay there, each gulping in breath as the sweat cooled on their skin. Eventually, Istredd asked, “What happened?”

“The spell worked,” Yennefer said. 

Istredd could feel her smile where her face was tucked against his neck.

“I didn’t think it would work quite like that,” she said.

“So that _was_ you,” Istredd said.

Yenna tensed in his arms, but Istredd immediately stroked a hand down her back to soothe her. 

“Amazing,” he said. “Your ingenuity never ceases to impress.”

She gave a smug little hum. “I meant to have a bit more control. But I can refine it. Next time I’ll…” She stopped, then picked up her head to look sharply at Istredd. “Unless you don’t want me to.”

As exhausted as he was, Istredd felt definite stirrings of interest as he imagined Yenna turning this wild lust loose on them again. Or, perhaps, Yenna using it on him and remaining herself aloof and unaffected while he tried desperately to please her. “Yes,” he whispered. “I’d be happy to help refine the spell.”

She hummed, laying back down against his chest. When she rocked her hips against him, however, he hissed. She chuckled, the lovely, low sound of it thrumming against his skin. 

“But before then,” Istredd clarified, “I will need some time to rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come squee with me on [Tumblr](https://brighteyedjill.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
